


Love, Love, Love

by hwespn



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt peered down at Blaine, and suddenly it was like he was seeing him for the first time all over again. Kurt imagined him and Blaine, 3 years younger and in the exact same spots.</p><p>(or, AU where Blaine's proposal is just the two of them rather than a whole big thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Love, Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I just sat down and wrote it! It's not proofread and I was writing without a word count goal so this may be really short! Enjoy!!

Two sets of footsteps were the only noise in the school as Blaine snuck Kurt through the empty hallways, Blaine's hand grasping Kurt as he lead them to their destination. Every time the couple came to a turn, Blaine would stop and turn his head around the corner to make sure no one was there before he pulled Kurt behind him and started walking again.

They walked past the room where Blaine first kissed Kurt, and neither boy could help but peer in as they remembered their first kiss and " _oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever._ "

"Why are we here?" Kurt whispered loudly, "and more importantly, why did we sneak in?"

"The Warblers know I'm here. I asked beforehand so they could let us in. But they're the only ones." Blaine paused, turning his head to look at Kurt. "If anyone asks we're foreign exchange students and neither of us speak English."

"Okay," Kurt said hesitantly, "but you never answered my first question."

Blaine didn't answer once again, just pulled him to the main staircase at Dalton.

"Stand there," Blaine spoke softly, a smile on his face as he pointed to a stair a few steps up from the bottom. Kurt obliged, standing on the designated staircase and turning to face Blaine, a few inches shorter than him (than usual) because of his spot on a stair below Kurt's.

Kurt peered down at Blaine, and suddenly it was like he was seeing him for the first time all over again. Kurt imagined him and Blaine, 3 years younger and in the exact same spots -- Blaine in a Dalton blazer with hair gelled slightly less and his guard still up, Kurt's best impersonation of a Dalton uniform and shy, introverted smile. A crowd of boys rushing down the staircase and toward the senior commons while Kurt caught Blaine's attention and never really lost it.

Now, there was no one else on the staircase. There was no impromptu performance in the senior commons to rush to. There was no Dalton uniforms -- fake or not -- and there was no spying for glee club. It was them, and the grand white staircase, and their memories of the place where they fell in love.

"We met right here," Blaine said as if Kurt hadn't just been reminiscing to himself. "I took your hand and we ran down that hallway," Blaine pointed to a hallway off to the side. "And we know I'm not in the habit of taking people's hands I never met before but I think that my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet." Blaine laughed a little and took a step up onto the next stair, closer to Kurt who was on the verge of tears.

"It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other, fearlessly and forever. Which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you, it's always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if every lifetime you and I have lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity." Silent tears were streaming down Kurt's face now and he was biting his lip in attempt to stifle any sort of sobbing noise so hard enough that he was shocked he wasn't bleeding.

"And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do is spend my life loving you," Blaine glances down, pulling a small box out of his pocket before looking up at Kurt with wide, golden eyes framed by dark lashes. A grin fell on his pink lips as he opened the box, a ring inside he pointed toward Kurt. "So Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love, will you marry me?"

Kurt couldn't speak. He knew that if he tried, words would fail him and all that would come out is a strangled attempt at the word 'yes'.

So he nodded, and added in a hum of agreement to make sure Blaine got the point and abruptly he and Kurt are level, wide smiles on both their faces as they kissed. Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's left hand, right where his fourth finger meets his knuckle and Kurt nearly pounced on Blaine, engulfing him in a giant hug.

A bell rang and it was like a wakeup call, both of them remembering they're on the main staircase of a high school in the middle of the day when they really shouldn't be. Blaine once again grabbed Kurt's hand and ran off the staircase, leading them through the shortcut that he had shown him all those years ago.

Once outside and in the safety of Blaine's car they kissed until they were both breathless, content smiles on both their faces as they pulled away.

And on the drive home to Lima, when All You Need is Love starting playing quietly on the radio Kurt just listened as Blaine sang along, or rather, sang _to him_ , with one hand on the steering wheel and one hand laced with Kurt's, the cool metal of his ring sending warmth throughout both their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it!! Let me know what you think :) Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! <3
> 
> Twitter: @darrenmisha


End file.
